


Two Mismatched Heights (that fit together perfectly)

by sophisticatedloserchick



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6409429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophisticatedloserchick/pseuds/sophisticatedloserchick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Iris noticed the height difference between her and Barry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Mismatched Heights (that fit together perfectly)

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to everyone who loves the height difference between Barry and Iris <3

**1\. When he arrived home from summer camp…**

Iris first noticed how tall Barry was getting at the end of the summer when they were both fourteen.

Barry had been away for months at a science summer camp on the outskirts of Keystone city. The kind of camp only genius prodigies were invited to. On the day Barry was due to arrive back home Iris had already been counting down the minutes. Her summer had been slow and boring without her best friend.

The second she heard the front door click open Iris sprung off the couch running to greet her best friend. Without a second thought Iris threw her arms around Barry in a tight hug. In that moment Iris noticed something was off. Her head now rested on Barry’s shoulder which had never happened before. She took a step back to give her best friend a critical once over.

“Hey Iris,” Barry smiled down at her.

The fact Barry had to look down at her made Iris’s head spin. To her horror she realized in the past three months they were apart Barry grew nearly half a foot.

Ever since the two of them met at the neighborhood playground Iris had always been taller than Barry. By no more than a few inches but enough Iris could see over his head. She used to tease him about it at every opportunity. She’d been the one to grab them cookies off the high shelf in the pantry. Or offer to hang up his coat when the coat hooks at school were too high. She was used to being taller than Barry. She liked being taller than Barry. Now she felt cheated. Like Barry got a head start on a race before she got to take her first step.

“Um, Iris?” Barry looked at her with concern. “Are you okay? You got really quiet all of a sudden…”

“What happened?” Iris blurted out. “Did you do a freaky science experiment on yourself?”

“What are you talking about?” Barry scrunched his face up in confusion.

“You’re so _**tall**_ ,” Iris gestured angrily at his entire person. “How did that happen? What did you do?”

“Nothing,” Barry shrugged his shoulders. “Just happened I guess.”

For some reason that answer only made Iris angrier.

“Well I don’t like it,” Iris crossed his arms over her chest and huffed out a frustrated sigh.

“You’re only mad I’m taller than you,” Barry grinned at her. “Now you have no excuse but to marry me.”

Iris’s brown eyes went wide in shock as dark red blush spread across her cheeks.

“You remember right? From years ago.” Barry’s pale skin had also gone bright red as he yammered on nervously. “I proposed to you with a ring pop when we were five? But you said ‘no’ because you could never marry someone shorter than you.”

Iris vaguely remembers what he’s talking about. She’s surprised he remembered that from all those years ago. She wondered if that was the first thing Barry thought of with his new height that she would agree to marry him. The thought alone made Iris’s heart beat a little faster.

“I gotta go,” Iris stepped around Barry to run out the front door. “Welcome home or whatever.”

Iris doesn’t turn back even when Barry repeatedly called out her name. For the next hour she walked around her neighborhood till she’s certain the blush on her cheeks had faded. The entire time

he mentally cursed Barry for having the audacity to grow taller than her.

**2\. When other girls find tall boys attractive…**

Over the next four years of high school Iris swears Barry is growing taller everyday.

At age fifteen Iris stopped growing at five foot four. She is arguably one of the shortest girls in school. A part of her mourns she’ll never have the tall, willowy body but she can live with it. Her height certainly sparks in her a love for high heeled boots.

Barry on the other hand kept growing well into the end of high school. A transition that had been both amusing and fascinating to watch. Barry had to continually buy new shirts and jeans every few months to keep himself decently clothed. He seemed to struggle to control his long limbs which made any attempts at playing sports a near disaster. Iris likened Barry to a baby deer learning how to walk on a sheet of ice making him a mess of uncoordinated limbs with no sense of balance.

Finally in the summer before leaving for college Barry stopped growing at six foot two. Nearly a foot taller than Iris. Barry now towered over her unless Iris had on the high heeled boots. She’d start to get neck pains if forced to stare up at him for too long. Needless to say Iris had long forgotten what it was like to be taller than her best friend.

But the weirdest part of Barry growing phase were the reactions from other girls.

Iris never thought Barry as unattractive per se. Of course girls would be drawn to his adorable personality and smarts. He could be quite handsome on the days he decided to run a comb through his hair and wear a clean shirt. Yet something deeply annoyed her about the twittering mess of giggles girls became around Barry. She’d watched with frustration as girls would dreamily sigh 'you’re so tall Barry’. For his part Barry would smile back politely with a mild look of confusion on his face.

“Don’t you find tall guys attractive?” Iris’s high school best friend gushed to her one day. “Barry is like a runway model he’s so tall.”

Iris laughed out loud at the thought of her self-conscious and clumsy Barry attempting to walk down the catwalk without tripping.

“I personally don’t get what the big deal is about height,” Iris shrugged.

“I suppose you feel safer with a taller guy,” Her best friend mused. “Like he could protect you better.”

Iris rolled her eyes at the paperback romance novel sentiment and said no more on the matter.

However she found herself constantly reminded that other women found the length of her best friend’s body very attractive.

For example a University of Central City freshmen mixer Iris dragged Barry to a week before classes started. One of the dorm houses on campus was packed with drunken freshmen looking for a chance to get a jump start on campus life. As with most parties Iris easily flitted around to different groups of people while Barry trailed awkwardly behind. Around new people Barry became quiet and shy unable to say more than two words which is why Iris offered to be his wing man. After successfully getting Barry to hold a five minute conversation with several people the two crashed onto a uncomfortable couch with red solo cups of weak beer in hand.

As if he’d sent out a beacon a parade of drunken girls kept coming over to chat Barry up. At first Iris found Barry’s fumbling attempts to deal with each girl amusing. However Iris grew increasingly annoyed with one particular girl who refused to take the hint.

“You’re soooo tall,” The drunken girl slurred to an uncomfortable looking Barry. “I bet that I could climb you like a tree.”

Barry gave a strangled cough in response. His green eyes glancing over in a silence plea to Iris for help. Iris found herself frowning at the brown liquid in her cup unable to watch this scene unfold in front of her.

“Tall guys are so sexy,” The drunken girl continued. “I’d love for your long legs to wrap around my-”

Iris didn’t hear the end of what was certain to be a vivid description of a sex position. She propelled herself off the couch and stalked out of the room. Distantly she heard Barry calling out her name but she didn’t pause for a second.

I’ll never understand it, Iris thought bitterly to herself, what the big deal is about Barry being tall.

Even in her moment of denial Iris knew deep down she had a thing for tall guys. Especially when it came to Barry.

**3\. When Iris is scared and in need of comfort…**

Not much scared Iris. Even as a child Iris was never plagued by the usual childhood fears. Barry on the other hand had been afraid of the dark for years. Iris remembered how on sleepovers Barry slept with a night-lite and a flashlight under his pillow. It took years for him to get over sleeping alone in the dark.

Iris never quite understood Barry’s fears until years later.

A month after Eddie died Iris finally moved out on her own. She spent the past few weeks moving from couch to couch of her friends and family. First with her dad then Caitlin then Linda. Finally Iris signed the lease to her own apartment in downtown Central city a few blocks away from work. She hoped the change in location would help lessen the ache in her chest every time she thought of Eddie. To free herself of the constant reminders that the man she loved was gone from this world.

The first night Iris arrived at the apartment well past midnight. She opened the front door to see nothing but darkness. The apartment completely silent with no signs of life. She hadn’t had time to unpack which meant all that waited for her were empty rooms.

The thought of going inside the empty and dark apartment hit Iris with a brutal force. A complete sense of how alone she was made ice cold fear seep into her veins. A fear that she would never stop feeling alone with Eddie gone.

Iris can’t remember what happened next. In a blur of panic she must have texted Barry because seconds later he was at her side in the hallway because she refused to step across the threshold into her apartment. His green eyes stared into hers with alarm. His hands resting on her shoulders while he tried to calm her down.

“Iris whats going on? Did someone break into your apartment? Are you hurt?”

“No, nothing like that,” Iris rubbed her eyes to prevent the tears from falling. Her throat already starting to burn from stifled sobs.

Barry sighed in relief but he didn’t let her go.

“Why do you look scared?” Barry asked.

“Its dark in there,” Iris said softly.

Understanding dawned on Barry’s face making Iris grateful she didn’t need to say anything else. She didn’t have to explain how she had become used to coming home to another person. That the lack of lights were reminders of Eddie being gone.  No lights on in the kitchen from Eddie making his late night snack. No lights in the living room where Eddie caught the evening news before bed. No lights on in the bedroom where Eddie would be waiting for her.

To Iris’s relief Barry didn’t say a word. Didn’t try to convince her she wasn’t alone or say she wouldn’t feel this way forever. Instead Barry brought her into her chest and wrapped his arms around her. Iris gratefully buried his face into the fabric of his shirt to finally let the tears fall freely.

She felt so small in Barry’s embrace. Her head tucked underneath Barry’s chin. Barry’s tall body completely enveloping her own. There weren’t many times Iris found herself feeling grateful that Barry was taller than her. For a brief moment Iris felt safe. Secure in the knowledge Barry could shield her from anything. Nothing could reach her when she was in his arms.

“I got you,” Barry’s hands rubbed up and down her back. “You’re okay.”

Iris let go and allowed Barry to block out the rest of the world even if only for a little while.

**4\. When Barry and Iris try to kiss each other…**

Iris hummed softly to herself while she made french toast.

Her body swayed to a tune playing in her head as she moved through the kitchen. A smile playing at her lips thinking about who was currently sleeping in her bed after spending an amazing night together. Barry Allen, her best friend, her family and as of last night her lover.

Iris marveled it took so long for them to figure this out. Years of unfulfilled longing and hiding their true feelings coming to an end. She regretted both of them letting fear hold them back from what they really wanted. Now that she had Barry she planned on never letting him go.

Iris kept quietly humming while she worked on making a second batch of french toast. Barry’s endless appetite would no doubt be even worse after what they got up to last night. Iris’s skin flushed with warmth as the memories came flooding back. Barry’s light but firm touch against her skin. The heat of his lips when they kissed. Iris had been pleasantly surprised by the tricks Barry had up his sleeve.

Iris lost in her reminiscing didn’t notice the figure coming up behind her till a pair of hands wrapped around her waist.

“Good morning,” Barry’s voice rough from sleep came up to her ear.

“It is a good morning,” Iris leaned back into her chest. “A very good morning.”

Barry chuckled as his face nuzzled into her neck. Iris sighed happily at the feel of soft kisses being pressed into her skin. Barry’s hands moving down till they brushed along the hemline of the shirt she was wearing.

“You’re wearing my shirt,” Barry murmured into the skin of her shoulder.

“Yes I'am,” Iris teased back.

The shirt in question was a simple black T-shirt with 'Central City Police Dept.’ emblazoned in white letters along the back. The shirt ran long on Iris’s petite body with the hemline ending at her lower thighs. The stretched out collar slipped down Iris’s left shoulder.

“I like it,” Barry said. “You in my clothes I mean.”

“Good to know,” Iris giggled. “I can finally start stealing them without feeling bad. Girlfriend privileges.”

Barry’s hands pressed into her sides in a silent request for her to turn around. Iris turned off the stove before granting his request. Barry had also chosen to dress down this morning wearing only a pair of black boxers. Iris’s eyes drifted over his taunt stomach muscles to the constellations of freckles across his broad chest. Finally her brown eyes met his green ones. The warmth in his gaze bringing out the deep greens and softening the flecks of Grey. His auburn hair a complete mess from sleep and when Iris’s fingers had tugged at the silky strands last night.

“Can I get a morning kiss?” Barry asked lovingly.

“I guess you earned one,” Iris smiled at him sweetly.

Barry leaned down but instead of the much anticipated kiss Iris watched him struggled to reach her lips. He kept trying to lean forward but the angle was too awkward. Next he tried to stoop down but Iris could tell he found it too uncomfortable. In her bare feet and nothing to give her leverage their height difference became a much large obstacle.

“You’re too short,” Barry sighed in frustration.

“You’re too tall,” Iris countered back.

Iris couldn’t help but giggle at the ridiculousness of the situation. Without her wearing a pair of high heeled boots or a bed to level the playing field their height differences made kissing a more difficult task then it should have been.

A soft yelp of surprise escaped Iris when Barry’s hands gripped her waist and lifted her up. Seconds later Iris found herself sitting on the kitchen counter. Barry pressed in between her open legs. Iris wrapped her arms around his shoulders to bring him in closer. Their faces inches apart now they were at the same height level.

“Much better,” Barry’s nose brushed along hers playfully.

“I agree,” Iris’s fingers could now tangle in Barry’s hair. “Now where is my morning kiss you promised?”

**5\. When she lies on top of Barry…**

“Barry I’m home!”

No response but Iris could hear the faint sounds of the television coming from the living room. After hanging up her coat and kicking off her shoes she walked down the hallway. A smile playing on her lips at the sight before when she reached the living room.

Barry, still in his Flash uniform save for the cowl, was stretched out across the couch fast asleep. Their tiny apartment didn’t afford them the space needed for a large couch to fit Barry’s very tall frame. Thus her poor boyfriend had to lie in an uncomfortably scrunched position on a couch too small for him. His head resting on an awkward angle on the arm rest while his long legs stretched out too far that his feet dangled over the sides.

Iris felt a pang of sympathy for him. She had watched Barry try to concede his tall body into small spaces for years. He had a perpetual stoop in order not to tower over people when he talked to them. In every chair he sat on his legs naturally curl in on themselves so not to take up too much space. Iris can’t count the number of times Barry had to duck down to walk through doorways or else risk banging his head.

Silently Iris walked across the living room to the couch. She left the television on bathing the room in a soft blue light. Carefully Iris lowered herself to lie on top of Barry. Her much smaller frame perfectly tucking in to his taller one. Her head resting under his chin with her cheek pressing against the smooth plastic feeling material of the Flash suit. Her arms wrap around his waist and her legs twined with his. There is not an inch of Iris’s body that is not touching Barry’s. She giggled in amusement knowing she could lie across the couch with space to spare. It’s moments like this Iris truly realized how small she was in comparison to Barry.

“Iris?” Barry mumbled sleepily. “Is that you?”

“Of course you goof,” Iris giggled. “Who else would come into our apartment to cuddle on the couch with you.”

“Cisco sometimes does,” Barry murmured back with sleep in his voice. “When you’re not around.”

“Very funny mister,” Iris poked his side.

“You’re so warm,” Barry’s arms wrapped around her to pull her tighter to him. His cheek nuzzling into the top of Iris’s head. “You’re like my own personal blanket.”

“You’re like my own personal mattress,” Iris teased back.

“I guess we’re meant for each other,” Barry let out a loud yawn. “We fit each other perfectly.”

Yes we do, Iris thought to herself as she drift off to sleep with Barry, two mismatched heights that fit together perfectly.


End file.
